1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent Office the present invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled, "Surgery" (Class 128) and in the subclass entitled, "dermatome" (subclass 305.5).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dermatome apparatus are well known and for many years the use of such apparatus has been a known means for removing a thin layer of skin. Most often this removed outer layer of skin is used to repair an area that needs new skin such as for a burn patient. The present invention utilizes the inexpensive dermatome shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,278 as issued on July 4, 1978 to the present applicant. This patent and the dermatome shown and described therein employs a cutting blade which is moved by a holder which is of plastic or any moldable material that is inexpensive. The removed skin is preferably in a strip of determined width and length. A dermatome, through and in cooperation with an adhesive strip, is used to remove this skin. The adhesive strip used with the dermatome has an adhesive surface and a sliding surface.
Dermatomes, whether the one in applicant's reference patent or an expensive, large hospital device, must provide ready thickness control of the removed skin. The removed skin may vary from ten to twenty thousandths of an inch in thickess. These prior art devices have elaborate and expensive thickness control apparatus whereas the adhesive and laminated strip of the present invention provides ready means for the operator to select the thickness of the skin removed.
Several patents directed toward a mechanical assist for the removal of skin have issued. Among these patents some have been commercially produced and are used in hospitals. A powered knife with an adjustable thickness guide is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,613 to Hagen as issued on Aug. 3, 1926. A hand-powered knife with curved support and collecting unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,709 to Hood as issued on July 7, 1942. A similar and improved device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,336 to Bishop as issued on May 14, 1946.
An elaborate device requiring vacuum is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,299. This retains the separated skin on a drum. In association with this drum, a powered knife blade is employed. This equipment is rather awkward to use, requires extensive preparation for sterilization and is expensive to procure and maintain. A vacuum source and usually pressurized air is required.